Beastmen's Paradise
by imgonnawreckit
Summary: "I can live on my own! I will prove them wrong!" To show his point, Michael Taing, a 15 year old boy, moves across the sea to a small waterside village called Minasoto, but being traditional isn't the only thing about it; it's also full of beastmen! Will Michael be overwhelmed by a town full of adventure and romance? *Cover Image drawn by sentencedtoship . tumblr .com* Some Rated M
1. Chapter 1 - Moving Home

**This chapter is Rated T**

**Story is overall Rated T, only certain chapters is it Rated M**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys).**

**Hey guys! I made a Morenatsu Fanfic and this is my first Morenatsu one! Some characters may seem out of personality, but some characters do not have a route finished yet, but I try my hardest. Also, what I'm planning to do is make it like Morenatsu, where you can choose which path you want to hear. Michael with Tatuski, or Michael with Kounosuke, etc. It will take a long while! And I'm not sure when I'll start someone else, but I will soon! And be patient! I think it'll be really cool! If the route is complete, near the link at the bottom of this chapter, it will tell you, if not, that means there's more so you can have something to hope for. When you click on the link and get done with the chapter, just keep clicking next, and there will be a chapter that tells you that's the end of the route (I doubt I'll make that though, although you guys can tell easily by the top of the chapter most likely). I hope you guy's like it!**

**Chapter 1 – Moving Home**

As I waited in the passenger seat of the loading truck, my father was talking to me.

"Are you sure you can live on your own? I mean…You're only 15…" He said as he turned the steering wheel.

"I'll be fine dad…I thought you trusted me enough. The internet and phone should still work as long as I bring the equipment, I'll survive." I said, holding my cellphone and texting some friends.

[Michael: Dad is really going to miss me; I think he's trying to change my mind.]

[Emily: Forget about him, I know you'll be fine. Don't forget to text me yeah?]

_Michael…_

[Michael: Pshhh :p I won't! Tell Mercedes and Rebecca and Leah and stuff to text me too!]

_Michael!_

[Emily: I will! We miss you already! XD I'm sad you had to choose the start of summer to move.]

"MICHAEL!"

I looked up from my phone to see my red-faced dad.

"I've been calling you…Jeez…So much phoneing" He sighed

"Whatever…" I sighed as well

We jerked forward as the truck came to a heavy stop. We were here already. My own two storied house. Maybe it wasn't as modern as America…Let's face it…Minasoto Village is not much like America at all. I got out of the truck and already started to fill the empty yard with cardboard boxes from the back of the truck. Once done, the truck roared as the engine was turned back on. I waved to my dad, who was tearing up a bit, as he drove off, slowly disappearing into the horizon. GRRRRRR. My stomach growled. I guess I could go find somewhere to eat. The main town should be to the right. I walked down the dirt road, eventually getting to the hustling and bustling town. Wait a minute…Bears…Wolves…Dogs…Cats…There are so many beastmen! I must be one of the only humans in the town because they are staring at me. I should just eat at home. I turned around and walked back. This round trip took me 15 minutes. When I returned home, I saw my door open and the boxes gone.

_On my first day, I'm already robbed?!_

I stepped inside to check the damage. Huh? The boxes are here! Nothing stolen! I went back outside, thinking about who could've done this when at that moment I noticed a note.

_"Come to Raimon for a surprise!"_

_Hmm…Should I really go? Guess it couldn't hurt to try. Ughhh…That means more walking!_

I groaned and went back towards the city. Once arriving to the center, I realized how much of my Japanese I really have forgotten. I could not read or speak any Japanese at all! But that's what you get for living in America for 5 years at age 10. Luckily, the citizens seemed to know English. I went up to a big panda, his black and white fur long and sticking out.

"Excuse me, do you know where Raimon is?" I asked

The panda nodded and pointed to what seemed like a restaurant. As I entered, a tiger jumped up in front of me, looking proud as he gave me a wide grin.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" The tiger put me in a headlock and noogied me.

I was harshly dropped on the ground as a brown bear death chopped him right on the head and tugged his tail. A husky picked me up and winked.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine…" I rubbed my sore chest. I could hear the laughter of a wolf, a lion, a dragon, a Labrador, and I think…a raccoon dog, later do I find out he's a tanuki! The dragon was laughing too much, a bit eccentric aren't we? That or he's been drinking too much sake.

"Um…Why am I here and who are you?" I finally asked, wondering this ever since I found the note.

"Torahiko Ooshima" The tiger got up, like the injury didn't affect him. "And this is Juuichi Mikazuki!" He wrapped his arm around the bear's shoulders. Juuichi growled and Torahiko kept to himself.

I noticed how different their furs were. His was bright and Juuichi's were dark. Both looked silky smooth, although, I think that all beastmen's fur would be so soft and cuddly. But if you looked at me, I'm not cuddly, just lumpy and fat. As I was lost in thought of body comparisons, the Labrador spoke up.

"I am Kyouji Takahara." He bowed a little. Why was he squinting? Or is that just how all dogs or something are?! My ears picked up more noise, seems Kyouji wasn't done talking. "Sorry for Torahiko's and Juuichi's behavior-"

"HEY!" Juuichi snarled

"Let me introduce the rest of our gang." Kyouji cleared his throat. "Shun Kodori."

The wolf's ears perked up, hearing his own name and giggling.

"Tatsuki Midoriya"

The "drunk" dragon swung his tail and had it pap me on the back "How ya doing? HAHAHAHAH!" _Please don't barf on me…The smell of alcohol is already starting to linger around my clothes._

"Kounosuke Kuri"

There was a flash and I was blinded for several seconds. "Gotta have the 'first day back' picture!" He checked the camera to make sure that it captured the photo correctly.

"Kouya Aotsuki"

The husky chuckled as he ruffled my hair. "Spiky but soft hair huh?"

"Shin Kuroi"

There was a cat sitting at a table in the corner, reading a book. He just looked up from beyond the pages and nodded.

"And my best friend, Soutarou Touno"

The lion was wearing a jersey, most likely for a club or sport; his build did suggest that he could be…a soccer player? "Kyouji-senpai and I play soccer in the same club!"

_KNEW IT!_

"And you are?" Juuichi asked, his voice was deep and burly.

"I'm Michael Taing, 15 years old." I bowed, but not just a little; I bent my whole body in a 90 degree angle.

_That seemed like everybody, but that still didn't answer my question, why was I here? Now I could make some friends and they're my neighbors and all, but why did they invite ME here? Is it because they moved my stuff for me? What was the occasion anyways?!_

"Do you like your welcoming party Michael-kun?" Shun asked. _Kun? Must mean that's he's older than me…Weird…He looks more like a kid than me, but I guess wolfs appearances don't always base on their age._

"That's why I'm here…" I thought out loud. "You guys found out that I just moved here and wanted to welcome me…"

"Of course! Not very often when humans actually MOVE here. Our human childhood friend, Hiroyuki, only visits on holidays." Tatsuki rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone spaced out for a second, remembering their experiences with him. Torahiko shook his head and headlocked me again. "But this time! We have an actual human boy living here! And such an adorable one!" BANG!

"Stop harassing Taing" Juuichi had his arms crossed.

Shun whined "When are we going to eaaaaaat?" He pouted.

Kouya chuckled and patted his back "About now"

Everyone went to take their seats, and the only one left standing was me.

_Who should I sit with?_

**(Because of technical difficulties. Just type in the usual fanfiction url, then paste that in)**

**Tatsuki Midoriya's Route - ** /s/9629772/2/Beastmen-s-Paradise

***I DO NOT OWN MORENATSU, IT'S CHARACTERS, ETC.***


	2. Can I Squeeze In Next To Tatsuki?

**This chapter is Rated T**

**Story is overall Rated T, only certain chapters is it Rated M**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys).**

**Chapter 2 - Tatsuki Midoriya's Route - Can I Squeeze In Next To Tatsuki?**

I looked around at everyone conveniently having a seat available. Who should I choose? I thought for a moment as my eyes caught Tatsuki's table. _Maybe it's cool to sit next to "the life of the party"._ I walked over to him and tried not to make eye contact, my face a bright pink.

"M-Mind if I sit nex-WAHHHH!" Tatsuki pulled me down and set me on his lap. It felt a little awkward for me, a small human teen, to be sitting on him, a huge adult dragon. At least the food was already laid out in front of us.

"Are you going to eat some of the beef?" He asked as he handed me bowl.

"Yeah but maybe I should ge-"

"Need some extra rice?" He gave me some more. _Tatsuki seems to be really trying to avoid me asking him if I could get off. _

"I ordered us two drinks." The dragon sipped some of the…_oh no…alcohol_, from the cup. _Did he expect me, a minor, to drink?!_

He leaned in close to my ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell no one~" Tatsuki whispered. I tried to ignore him and continued taking the meat and some vegetables, and mixing it into my mouth with rice.

Soon enough, we finished all the meat and vegetables, some rice was still leftover. Tatsuki though, consumed several cups of his "drink". I could already feel him losing his balance just from sitting, as I swayed side to side on his leg.

"Hey Michael? Let's go back to my place and get freaky with my dragon's wood!" He snickered.

"T-TATSUKI!" I blushed even darker, sort of, shrinking in his lap.

"Call me Tatsu-nii~"

"T-Tatsu-nii…d-don't talk of such…d-dirty things…" I fidgeted, which riled up Tatsuki even more.

Luckily, Kyouji was watching us and could see my plea for help. "Why not show Michael around your house tomorrow?"

_YOU TRAITOR!_

"That sounds like a great idea! You'd like that right Mikey-kun?" _AGHHH Mikey-kun?! That sounds like a pet name now… _

"I-I guess I could…" I shrugged, not knowing my schedule or if I would be interested in the first place.

At that moment, Torahiko slid out from his booth and cleared his throat to get our attention. "Now that we have someone to hang out with, I suggest a little game we could play! Hmmm….Hide and seek! But not just any, one that is played for 24 HOURS!" I could hear Shun clapping and cheering at the opportunity to play with all of us.

"That sounds childish." Shin commented, that's probably the first thing he's said since I came here.

Torahiko's face dropped a little, disappointed at his idea being shot down. Soutarou though, spoke up to try and lighten the mood.

"How about we do something more…summer? Something to relieve us from all this hot and sweat?"

I jumped at the chance to say a place I've always wanted to go to each summer, "THE BEACH!" The room then became silent, as the others were processing the idea. Kounosuke was the one to break the ice.

"That sounds like fun!" He seemed like the person to be…jumpy but at the same time, he was emitting a clumsy vibe.

"I could bring my swimming trunks!" Shun wagged his tail.

"What else would you bring to wear while you're swimming?" Kouya made a "hehe" sound.

"The waterside could be relaxing" Juuichi held the same face he's had since I first saw him, a blank, but frowning, face.

"Then it's decided! Beach on my next day off!" Tatsuki hiccupped.

"Only one thing left to do…" Torahiko grabbed his cup, and so did the others. Tatsuki pushed me into the middle of the group.

"WELCOME MICHAEL!" Everyone shouted, cheering and clinking cups.

"T-Thank you so much guys…I-I'm happy to live here for many years and to see what the village has in store for me!" I grinned widely; I didn't know the future. I didn't know how life adjusting to a village like this was going to be like, but this was time for a new experience. A new adventure.

***I DO NOT OWN MORENATSU, IT'S CHARACTERS, ETC.***


	3. Hidden Messages Lie In Your Dreams

**This chapter is Rated T**

**Story is overall Rated T, only certain chapters is it Rated M**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys).**

**Chapter 3 - Tatsuki Midoriya's Route – Hidden Messages Lie In Your Dreams**

"It has been so much fun with you guys...But I'm losing the house...I have to move back to America..." I sighed as I picked up my suitcase, the bus arriving from the horizon.

"Please don't go Mikey-Kun! I'll miss you WAHH!" Shun clung to my leg, determined that if he held on tighter, I would stay forever.

"Stay strong Shun, do you want Mikey here to see you a crying mess when he gets back?" Kouya pulled Shun off easily and let him sit on his shoulders.

"N-no..." Shun sniffled, wiping the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"You better call us!" Torahiko patted my back a little too hard, I was afraid I was going to fall right onto the street and be run over.

"I-I will!" I nodded.

"I-I can't wait to see you again..." Shin rubbed his arm. The cat looked away and tried not to show his somber mood, trying to look reserved still. Shin and I really have gotten close this past year, especially with the whole bullying situation, his reputation and, surprisingly, his sass drove them away.

"Me too Shin..." I held out my hand for him to shake. As Shin lifted his paw and gripped my hand, he actually pulled and opened both his arms, giving me a hug. We've given each hugs before, but it was rare.

"I'll miss you..." Shin whispered, burying his face in my neck.

"I'll miss you too...what would I do without my best friend...?" I hugged him tightly.

FLASH! Kounosuke took a picture. I wondered why he used flash, since it was daytime.

"Taking the picture of this special moment...Part of the memories right?" He chuckled even when he was at one of his worst times, and when he was at risk at being beaten up by Shin, who looked really mad, his fists balled up as he let go.

"Goodbye Michael!" Soutarou bowed, but I just gave a good ol' laugh, ruffled his hair a little and gave him a big hug as well, inhaling the scent of his fur. Musk and grass, the smell of a hard working soccer player alright.

"You do your best ok? I want to see you in soccer competitions and on TV and everything you hear?" I kissed his forehead. Even though he was older than me, I treated him as a younger brother, although Soutarou would treat me the same way and I would go back to being the youngest sibling. I told him secrets and even asked for advice on certain things.

"Alright~ hehe you better talk or something! I still have to be with you!" He stuck out his tongue and pinned me down, tickling my sides.

"STOP IT SOUTA! HAHAHA! I'M GONNA PEE! HAHAHA NOO HAHA!" I screamed, squirming beneath him.

"No! Not unless you say it!" He had a playful grin and kept tickling, the others giggling into their palms.

"YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER HAHAH THERE! HAHAHA IM DONE!"

"And?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I-I LOVE YOU!" In a brotherly way of course, he was dating someone, who happened to be right next to me.

"Hehe love you too little boy~" His tail swung side to side.

"Now now Soutarou, we shouldn't keep the bus waiting" Kyouji shook his head, but in the amused fashion.

"Ok Kyouji-Senpai~" Soutarou got off and extended his paw towards me. I grabbed it and pulled to lift myself onto my feet.

"Well..goodbye Mommy..." I hugged the labrador. Yes, I thought of Kyouji as my "mother", but if Kyouji was dating Souta, wouldn't that also make him my brother? My family with friends is messed up! Let's not get into it! He was always so mature and was there to help me. Also when I told him about this and how I also thought of Juuichi as a mature role model, he suggested I call him daddy and that he himself will be the mommy, he didn't mind.

"I'll see you soon 'son'" Kyouji petted my head, I always loved pets, he made his slow and soothing.

Juuichi raised his arms in a "what about me?" expression.

"Whatever! I didn't forget about you daddy!" I ran and jumped into his arms. It was easy for him to carry me, what with his judo training; I could bet you he could carry all 9 of us!

"Have a safe trip Taing" He held onto the back of my head, pressing it against his shoulder, he even hummed quietly. I swore he could be some mother-father hybrid! I felt more calm and relaxed, _why did I have to leave this? I could be here the rest of my life with this...Comfort and support from my friends..._

"Juuichi...Juuichi! The kid has to go!" Torahiko swatted him on the butt with his tail, making the bear growl.

"I'll deal with you when Michael leaves" Juuichi gently put me down, dusting me off a little. That only left one more person to say goodbye to...I turned to the dragon, staring deep into his eyes.

"Guess this is it huh? W-we had a good run and-"

"I'm going with you." Tatsuki said in a solemn voice.

"W-what? B-but your family-"

"Understands that I want to be with my boyfriend!" He grabbed both my hands with his own. Dragons had big hands already, so Tatsuki engulfed mine in his palms.

"I can be a carpenter in America! I-I heard it's easier there to be one!" Tatsuki continued.

"Tatsu-nii...you'd do this for me?" I could cry at this beautiful gesture.

"I'd do anything for you...I meant it when I said we can get a house...and be married and all that junk." He leaned his face close to mine. My eyes became suddenly heavy, forcing me to close them. I could feel him breathing out warm air onto my lips through his own mouth. I waited for our lips to mold together.

RINGGGGGGGGG BZZZZZTTTTT!

"AHHH!" I jolted awake in my bed, tossing and turning. It seems I had kicked off the blanket at night, so my body was exposed, naked. I sat up and held my head in my hand, scratching my hair and little and giving a big yawn, stretching my limbs out.

_A dream huh? Man...sometimes...I wonder what dreams means...Maybe...it's my brain telling me how I want them to be close to me? I don't know...Everyone but Tatsuki I can understand. We met each other yesterday! How could I be thinking of being his-...Why would he even want to be with-...What could he want with-..._

I sighed heavily and flopped back onto the bed, it was only 9am! _Why am I up so early!?_ I stared at the ceiling, trying to reach into the depths of my mind and my heart, trying to decipher the secret message of my dream.

***I DO NOT OWN MORENATSU, IT'S CHARACTERS, ETC.***


	4. CaptureMY SHIRT!

**This chapter is Rated T**

**Story is overall Rated T, only certain chapters is it Rated M**

**Please leave me comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. I would like to know if you want me to continue this story. I'm planning to make however many chapters as I need based on the audience (you guys).**

**Chapter 4 - Tatsuki Midoriya's Route – Capture…MY SHIRT?!**

_Do I...Like Tatsuki? No no no! I-I can't! It's too soon! But...what do I do?! I obviously have a crush on him or something! No! I'm not going to think about it! I just need some space away from him is all. Avoid him. That's a good plan._ I stood up and twisted my upper body around, trying to stretch and wake up my limbs. Then I went to do my daily morning preparations, brushing teeth, a shower, putting on clothes, things you have to do every morning. When I finished, I went down the stairs to eat breakfast, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it cautiously, afraid it could be Tatsuki, but it wasn't. It was a certain wolf, tanuki, and lion. Shun tackled me and sat on my belly.

"MIKEY-KUN! GOOD MORNING!" He yelled in my face.

"G-good...m-morning..." It was getting difficult to breathe.

"Me, Soutarou, and Kounosuke are going to the park to play!" He bounced up and down.

"I-is...the game...'stop your partner from breathing'..." My face was turning pale.

"AWAHHH! S-sorry!" Shun jumped off and bowed repeatedly.

I took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling heavily, getting air back into my lungs.

"Will you join us? We could have lots of fun!" Soutarou smiled.

"Come on...unless you're chicken..." Kounosuke teased, already trying to make this a competition for me.

It worked. "Fiiiiiine!" I groaned.

"YAY!" Shun cheered.

"Score!" Soutarou congratulated himself.

"Let's hurry on up!" Kounosuke was in a rush, despite him always being late to many occasions.

I stood up and brushed my clothes off, then went out the door and locked it. The three walked side by side, while I walked a little behind them. Shun noticed this and slowed down so he could be behind me, I wondered why he would separate himself from the others. All of a sudden, I was shoved and now had to walk besides Soutarou and Shun, who just caught up. I could actually hear them now.

"So Michael, do you play sports?" Soutarou was the first to strike up a conversation with me.

"No...I'm more of an academic type." I answered.

"That explains this belly!" Shun started poking it at, making me giggle at each poke. "Do you play video games?"

"Hehe o-of course!" The finger was retracted and returned at the wolf's side.

"Hey! I know what game we could play!" Soutarou was pretty excited to tell us.

"If it's soccer, I pass." Kounosuke chuckled, knowing Soutarou's exact answer.

Soutarou blushed and just scratched his cheek.

"It's ok Soutarou! We can play soccer next time!" I tried to make him feel better.

Soutarou smiled and playfully punched my arm "Thanks dude~"

"Don't mention it..." I looked away bashfully.

We finally got to the park, but since none of us had an idea, we just laid in the grass and looked at the clouds, pointing out various shapes.

"Look a butterfly!" Kounosuke pointed at a puffy cloud.

"No! That's a bird!" Shun retorted.

"It's clear that it's a house!" Soutarou was confident in his eyes, so he trusted that it did look like a house.

"I-I think...it's a cherry blossom tree...And the little white specks are the petals..." I sighed contently.

The others were quiet at that answer, a little amazed at how I could see that, and how it was completely different than their speculations.

"I just had an idea! How about we play capture the flag?" Kounosuke sat up.

"But where are we going to get a flag?" Shun whined, sitting up as well, me and Soutarou following.

"Like this~" The tanuki rose to his feet, sneaking behind me when I was staring off into the distance, trying to think of what we can use. Suddenly, I felt fuzzy hands on my waist, gripping the ends of my blue short sleeved shirt and pulling it up, slipping it right off.

"H-HEY!" I crossed my arms over myself, especially my chest, trying to cover.

"Oh you don't look that bad!" Kounosuke stuck his tongue out and raspberried me.

"It's fine Michael, you look fine." Soutarou rested his paw on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"R-really?" I looked down at my bulging belly.

"Really. You still look like yourself and it's ok to play like that, we all don't mind." The others nodded.

"O-ok..." I let my arms droop back down.

"I know everyone knows the rules of capture the flag, but I'm changing it up. I'll put the 'flag' at the top of the hill, and whoever can grab it first and bring it back to the bottom wins that round, and whoever gets to three, wins!" Kounosuke already dashed off towards the top.

"That sounds fair." I commented, standing up.

"I'll win! Then Mikey-Kun has to get us candy!" Shun got up as well.

"Why candy?! Why get anything at all?!"

"We need a prize right?" Soutarou got onto his feet and patted my back.

Kounosuke returned to us and had to bend down and rest his hands on his knees, trying to breathe first. After he was all set, we were lined up horizontally.

"Ready...get set...GO!" I shouted.

We all scrambled off, pushing at each other some. It was hard to run up a hill, and Shun and Soutarou was ahead of me, then Kounosuke besides me. I pushed myself harder and actually got in front of the two, only for a second though, I ran too hard and my foot slid on the grass, making me fall back. Soutarou being right behind me, opening his arms and caught me, letting my feet get back to the ground.

"Careful! That would've been bad."

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said, embarrassed.

"It's ok. Let's hurry up! Shun's about to get it!" He let go and we continued running.

After about half an hour, the game ended, and the winner was...Shun. We all went to the candy store and my wallet cried today. As we exited the store, Shun left with Kounosuke, so that left me to go home with Soutarou.

"Uh...Thanks for walking me home Soutarou..."

"Call me Souta!" He grinned.

"Alright...And...Thanks for catching me back at the park." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It was no problem! Didn't want to let you fall."

"Thanks big bro." After a few seconds, I realized what I said and covered my mouth. _This wasn't my dream! Why did I say that?!_

"Big bro?" He raised an eyebrow, and then laughed. "Did I really act like one?"

"Well...Uh...Maybe a little...And it's because I'm paranoid from this dream I had. I-I guess it's like a guide for me now or a vision of the future." I tried to sound sarcastic for the last part, but maybe, I was a bit serious.

"If you want a big bro, then you got one!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and chuckled.

After walking the dirt road parallel to the rice fields, we finally got to my house.

"Bye Souta-San!" I waved at him.

"See ya later Michael!" He put his hands in his pockets and continued on walking.

As soon as I closed my door, I went to the kitchen and heated up some Cup Noodles. Slurping up the noodles, I thought about what Souta and I have been talking about_. Is he really ok with acting like that with me? Bah! We have a long time to be friends, maybe right now it'll be like...We act like friends with a hint of brother behavior in. Then later it'll really be some strong brothership._ I always wished I could have a big brother, since I couldn't be one for my younger one back in America...

***I DO NOT OWN MORENATSU, IT'S CHARACTERS, ETC.***


End file.
